Complications
by Rebecca
Summary: Athena/Boomer element. Deals with her family relationships.


Complications 

Written by Rebecca Stephens 

Athena's shift had just ended. She'd just picked up her food and was resigning herself to another meal alone when she saw Boomer. He said hello and invited her to join him, as neither of them had companions. They'd engaged in polite conversation on trivial topics and then deeper conversation on more serious topics. Athena enjoyed the conversations almost as much as the enjoyed the company. 

After they had finished dinner, he'd surprised her by asking her if she'd like to continue the conversation over coffee in his quarters; she would and they did. They chatted about friends. 

" . . .so we went to the Rising Star. Apollo and I were staying out of trouble until Star-" Boomer abruptly halted, his expression chagrined. 

"It's okay to mention Starbuck in my presence, you know. Despite what most people think, I am over him," she said, with slight emphasis on 'am'. 

"Then why--", Boomer began, only to cut himself off again. 

"Why don't I date anyone?" Athena said, completing his thought. 

Boomer nodded hesitantly. 

"Because I don't have the energy for a relationship. I don't want the hassle of considering someone else's feeling before every decision I make. I don't want to have to worry about what my hair looks like or whether he'll like my dress. I don't want to worry about what he thinks of my job or whether or not the relationship will last." She sighed and stopped, embarrassed by how much she had revealed. 

"Sorry," she began, "I don't know what got into me. I--" 

"It's alright," he cut her off. "I know exactly what you mean." 

"Really?" she began speaking hurriedly. 

Boomer understood her loneliness because it was the same as his. "You don't have the energy for a real relationship and a casual relationship with someone you care nothing about leaves you feeling even lonelier," he murmured without realizing it. 

Athena had no experience in casual relationships but she suspected Boomer was right. Besides, she was sure such a relationship with someone she didn't even care about would leave her feeling ashamed. She hadn't been brought up to believe in flings, and she couldn't help but wonder what her father would think if he knew the turn her thoughts were taking. 

The same idea was occurring to Boomer, "A relationship with a friend would be ideal," he said in the most offhanded manner he could manage, "If not for the threat of the friendship being ruined." 

"And of course it would have to be very discreet," Athena replied. "Absolutely no one could know about it." 

Boomer could find no problem with this, "And of course, if either person become interested in someone else, the other will step back." 

"Of course." 

Athena knew this was ridiculous, but it felt right. She wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with her, but they did care about each other. This relationship could give them both what they wanted --relief from loneliness-- without giving them what they didn't want. 

Boomer found himself leaning forward, looking into Athena's eyes. 

"No strings?" she said. 

"For as long as it lasts." Their lips met. ********************** 

"Hey Boomer," Starbuck called, "me and Apollo are headin' over to the Rising Star tonight. Wanna come?" 

"Not tonight." Boomer replied. 

"See ya later then." 

As Starbuck and Apollo walked away Boomer heard Starbuck comment, "That's the third secton in a row he's skipped out on us." 

Boomer was momentarily disturbed to realize he'd been spending time with Athena instead of with his other friends, but then shrugged it off. What man wouldn't rather spend his time with a beautiful woman than with a couple of buddies? 

When they'd first begun their arrangement a sectar ago he'd been unsure about it. He'd wondered if things would work out all right or if they would end up bitter enemies. As it turned out his fears had been groundless. Things had been working out beautifully. He realized that he'd have to go with Apollo and Starbuck next secton-- 'Wait a minute,' he thought 'have to go with them?' He enjoyed spending time with his friends. Boomer pushed the thought aside. 

Athena had just gotten off shift and was heading towards Boomer's quarters. As she walked through the corridor she silently breathed a sigh of relief: no battles with the Cylons this secton. 

The battles were always torture for her. Sitting on the bridge, listening to every word said, knowing the moment pilots died; she didn't think anything could be more difficult. It was worse for her than for others in her position; she was viper qualified (and a pretty damned good pilot, if she said so herself) and couldn't help wondering if her presence could have helped even one person that died. Oh, she knew she was of more use where she was. She was needed on the bridge of the Galactica; her quick responses had more than once helped protect other ships in the fleet. She didn't even want to be a pilot. But the sensation, the knowledge, that she couldn't do anything to help the pilots tore at her. 

She passed by a couple of mechanics heading in the opposite direction. A fragment of the conversation reached her ears, "Adama must be proud of that son of his, he's the best warrior in the fleet." 

They moved past her and she heard no more of the conversation. The mechanic's words lowered her spirit a little. She knew what they said about Adama was true; he was very proud of Apollo. She was proud of Apollo. That wasn't to say her father wasn't proud of her as well, for she knew he was. But more than that, she knew that he respected Apollo. Adama knew how difficult what he did was and so respected him for his bravery. 

She knew that most civilians discounted her job as unimportant, something any idiot could do. Even most warriors didn't fully understand its difficulty. She knew her father loved her and was proud of her for all that she had accomplished. But she sometimes wondered if he afforded her the respect that he so readily gave her brother. 

Apollo certainly deserved respect, and not just professionally. He worked hard at being a good parent to Boxey. And he was, that boy revered him. Boxey was definitely a priority in Apollo's life. True, he'd been taking a few too many risks after Serina died, but that had changed. 'I wonder how much Sheba had to do with that?' she thought with a smile as she continued down the corridor. 

Which brought her back to her own personal life. Things were working out beautifully between her and Boomer. She didn't feel nearly so alone now. They met two or three times each secton. She found herself eagerly looking forward to those times. They would talk and laugh and make love. She sometimes wished they could meet more often, but knew they couldn't. People might catch on. She especially didn't want her family to know. Her parents hadn't raised her to enter into casual affairs. She couldn't help but think what her father would think. He wouldn't verbalize his opinion unless asked, but she knew he wouldn't approve. 

She came to Boomer's door, glanced both ways, then keyed in the access code. He looked up as she came in, "Hello there," he said as the door closed behind her. 

"Hello," she pulled his head down for a light kiss. "How was your day?" 

"Pretty good," he said as he fixed her a drink. 

After drinks they had dinner. It was a simple dinner of poultry in a delicious sauce and a salad. 

After dinner they made love and then lay there in Boomer's bed, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Athena listened to the steady breathing of the man beside her and thought of how wonderful it was not to be alone. How wonderful it was to be with Boomer. She honestly didn't think she would feel this way if it were someone else, someone she didn't care about or respect. She snuggled a bit closer to him. 

Boomer was lost in reverie himself. He savored the feel of the woman beside him. It was good not to be alone. It was good to be with someone. He felt her snuggle a little closer to him. It was good to be with "Athena." 

"Hmm?" 

"Stay the night." 

Boomer couldn't believe he'd just said that. Someone was bound to notice that Athena was missing, and he knew she wanted the relationship a secret. 'Hey,' he reminded himself, 'you don't exactly want the whole Galactica to know either.' Besides that there was always the possibility that certain people –namely Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba, and Cassiopia-- might come in without an invitation again. And Athena and Apollo finding each other in his quarters was not something he wanted to see. But that wasn't likely to happen and he did want her to stay. 

Athena was shocked! What!? Stay the night? Was he out of his mind? It was a really bad idea. Someone was bound to notice that she wasn't in her bunk. Yet somehow she found herself agreeing. "I'd love to," she said softly. 

Then they both slept. 

************** 

Athena was relaxed. Adama, Apollo, Boxey, and she were having their usual once-a-secton dinner. Her father had talked of recent events and how food production was up. Apollo spoke of recent surveying missions and what he and the other warriors had found on previously unexplored worlds. Boxey had been chattering on with his grandfather, talking about everything that had happened over the last secton. Most of it was trivial stuff about Muffit and school, but then Boxey said something truly intriguing. 

"Sheba had dinner with Dad and me last night," Boxey said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "She told us about all her adventures on the Pegasus." 

Athena glanced at her brother, who was turning rather pink, and tried not to laugh. Oh, she and half the Galactica knew about them, but Apollo preferred not to mention it. He'd claimed they still weren't sure where the relationship was heading. That he'd invited her to dinner with Boxey spoke volumes. 

Apollo looked so uncomfortable that after a few microns Athena decided to take pity on him and change the subject. "Did you say you taught Muffit a new trick?" 

Boxey took the change in subject in stride. "Yeah, now he'll stay when I tell him to," the boy said with pride. 

"Now that is an accomplishment," Apollo said sincerely. 

Dinner was somewhat uneventful after that. After Boxey had a mushie for dessert Apollo and he left. Athena stood up, "I have to be going, too." She hugged her father goodbye and left. 

As Athena prepared for bed she thought of Boomer. Their arrangement had been going on for two sectars now and it had affected her greatly. She rarely felt alone these days. She and Boomer had become good friends. She was meeting him tomorrow evening, after her dinner with Cassie. 

As she climbed into bed Athena thought of the changes in her relationship with Cassie. They'd actually become good friends. In fact, she acknowledged, Cassie was probably her best female friend. 

Cassie was having a wonderful time. She and Athena had come over to the Rising Star earlier and were now enjoying a fabulous meal. She was about to comment on the ambrosa when she noticed Athena glance in the opposite direction then quickly turn back to her. She followed her friend's line of sight and saw Lieutenant Boomer. "Why don't you ask him out?" 

"Nah, don't think so." Athena replied. 

Cassie let the matter drop. She knew Athena hadn't dated much since her break-up with Starbuck. Cassie knew she wasn't still pining over him, but thought she might be afraid of being hurt again. 

"So," Cassie said, "how does Boxey feel about Apollo and Sheba?" 

"He's fine with it," Athena answered as the server came towards the table. "The fact of the matter is, he thinks Sheba is great. He even taught Muffit a new trick in honor of her coming to dinner," she continued after they'd declined dessert and asked for the check. 

"Oh no," replied Cassiopia laughingly, "what did Boxey teach him to sniff out this time?" 

"Nothing of the sort," Athena said in mock seriousness, "Boxey claims to have taught Muffit to stay." 

The blond med-tech thought of some of the earlier troubles Boxey had gotten into by following that daggit. "I certainly hope it took." 

"Me too." 

Cassie looked at her chronometer. "I've got to go. I have the late shift in lifebay." She said, leaving money on the table for the server. 

The two women got up and headed towards the shuttlebay. The shuttle was almost completely empty and the ride back to the Galactica didn't take long. 

As Cassie headed towards lifebay, Athena went to her barracks to gather a few items. She grabbed a small carryall and filled it with a hairbrush, a little makeup, shampoo & conditioner, a clean uniform and a little something special for Boomer. 

She looked at her chronometer again after she entered Boomer's quarters. She had less than half a centar until Boomer arrived. She quickly removed her uniform and headed for the shower. She got out of the shower and blow-dried her hair. She glanced at the chronometer again, and then put on the negligee she'd packed. She'd bought it just before the destruction, but she'd had few occasions to wear it. She then brushed out her hair until it shone and applied makeup sparingly. 

The brunette looked in the mirror one last time. This should definitely keep his mind on her. 'What do you mean keep his mind on you?' a little voice in her head questioned. "I just mean I don't want him thinking of anyone else tonight", she replied. 'Or any other night,' the voice countered. "Nonsense," Athena said, "so I'm a little vain. It doesn't mean anything." 'Then why are so happy that he isn't flirting with anyone? Why does it bother you so much that he might be next time you see him, hmm?' "Oh, shut up", she said, and then realized what she was doing. 

'Great," she thought, exasperated with herself, 'now I'm talking to myself.' She looked at the chronometer; Boomer would arrive any centon. 

Boomer stepped off the shuttle and into the Galactica's shuttlebay. When he'd left the Rising Star Starbuck had barely noticed his departure. The other warrior's newest "system" had been working well. 

As he walked out of the shuttlebay he glanced around. The place was practically deserted. He walked through various corridors and hallways towards his quarters. He keyed in the code to unlock the door. 

The image that greeted him as he stepped in the door almost stopped him in his tracks. He was bombarded with a variety of emotions: desire, affection, surprise, and love. Athena. She looked like . . . 'a goddess' his mind supplied. The copper color of the silken fabric made her skin glow. 

His gaze traveled down her body and back up again to meet her eyes. "You look wonderful." He strode up to Athena and kissed her. The next hour was not spent in conversation. 

Athena lay silently. She felt Boomer's chest against her back and his arms around her. She noticed the warmth of his skin, the feel of his heartbeat, and the sound of his breathing. He was asleep. 

She turned in his arms to face him. This was only the fourth time she'd spent the night with him, so she'd rarely been able to watch him sleep. As she looked at him she felt a tug at her heart once more. Though she tried to ignore it --to pretend it didn't exist-- this feeling had grown within her. As she gazed upon the face that had come to mean so much to her she could no longer deny what her heart knew. She loved him. "I love you," she whispered as she settled into his embrace to sleep. 

Boomer awoke hours before he was scheduled to. He watched Athena sleep, watched her brows furrow and then smooth again. He wondered what she was dreaming of. This brought back in vivid detail the dream he'd had earlier that night. It was just he in a light grey misty area and the sound of her voice. He'd had this dream before and always it was the same. He was there alone, wondering where he was, where everyone was. Then he heard her voice. She said, "I love you." The he woke up. That was it, there was no more. 

He'd had this dream many times, but no time had it seemed as. . .as. . .real as it had tonight. 'Give it up,' his mind told him, 'just because you love her doesn't mean she loves you. You have a good thing here,' his mind told him, 'Don't spoil it.' With that thought he decided he was doing entirely too much thinking. He awoke Athena with a kiss and the fun began again. 

************** 

Athena sat at her usual place on the bridge. Currently all was quiet. She glanced at the chrono she had taken to wearing; it wouldn't be too much longer until her shift was finished. She was exhausted. She'd been queasy when she woke up this morning. 'Probably because your feelings for Boomer,' her mind supplied, 'or rather your keeping them from him.' Her mother had always said that keeping things bottled up made one ill. 

The centons passed by and when Athena looked at her chrono she had only centons before her shift ended. Microns later Omega said "Cylon firestar just within range!" 

"Heading?" Adama asked trepidation rising in his voice. "Right for us," Omega confirmed. 

Adama hesitated for a split second. A firestar wasn't nearly as big or heavily armed a basestar, but it still meant trouble. The Galactica could take it, but it wouldn't be easy. If the firestar had backup there was no way the Galactica could win. On the other hand, if the firestar revealed the Galactica's heading they were doomed. "Launch vipers." 

Red and blue squadrons were launched. Athena listed to both Omega and the pilots to ascertain the situation. The vipers were slowly wiping out the raiders. One raider headed straight for the propulsion systems, perhaps seeking to destroy them but was itself destroyed by Starbuck before it got the chance. Another separated from the group heading off on a different course. 

"Running away?" Omega asked. 

"No," said Adama, "trying to get within communications range with another ship. Send someone after it. We can't let the Cylons know where we are." 

"Pursue retreating raider," Athena told the pilots. 

Boomer, being the only pilot not engaged in battle, took off after the fleeing raider. 

Athena knew which pilot pursued the raider, but refused to allow herself to be distracted by it. She was aware of everything happening. Her replacement was on the bridge, but she couldn't hand controls over to him until the battle was over. 

"Raider and Lt. Boomer leaving range, sir," reported Omega. 

Within a centon after his report, the vipers had destroyed all the raiders and the Galactica had destroyed the firestar. 

"All impaired vipers land," Athena instructed. 

"Is Lt. Boomer still out of range?" Adama asked. 

"Yes sir," Omega answered with a worried look on his face. 

"Send two of the remaining vipers to look for him." 

"Two vipers are needed to follow Lt. Boomer's trail," Athena said. 

Starbuck and Apollo immediately volunteered, of course. Boomer was their buddy, and besides, they weren't the types to miss out on the action. 

Boomer followed the raider, frantically searching his mind for a way to destroy it as soon as humanly possible. If the raider got within range of another Cylon ship the fleet was done for. The problem was that he didn't know how far away any other ship was. 

As Boomer shifted to get a better angle on the raider it turned suddenly and fired. The pilot hit his head --hard. Even his helmet wasn't enough to keep him from becoming momentarily disoriented. He quickly shook off the feeling and checked the viper's control panels. The shot hit him hard, but the viper was still operational. He was disabled and couldn't keep up with the raider; the raider would most likely take off towards the other ship now. But no, it wasn't leaving. Part of its basic programming was to destroy humans and it wouldn't forfeit the chance to exterminate even one. 

As the raider came back towards him Boomer saw his chance. 'Okay buddy, this is your only shot,' his mind warned him. He targeted the raider and fired. . .then watched as the craft exploded. 

Boomer felt groggy. He checked his control panel once more. That last move had cost him. The viper was damaged and his oxygen was dangerously low. It would only last him a half a centon or so. Then another gauge caught his eye. Fuel was leaking into the capacitator. In a matter of centons ship would blow up. With that thought darkness closed in on the pilot. 

************** 

The Mik'baran cruiser was traveling towards the Zenkarai system when something caught the young helm cognizer's eye. "Lyrahmi," she said, looking at their leader, "I've got something on scan." 

"Can you tell what it is, Serisa?" the older female asked. 

"A very small craft. I believe it may be damaged." Just then she got a more detailed reading. "There is a living being on the craft." 

"What species?" 

"Unknown." 

"Let's look into this. Stop when we get to it." 

"Will do." 

Within moments they were approaching the craft. "Send a message. Standard welcome," Lyrahmi said. 

A few moments later the young cognizer reported, "No response." 

"Well, the ship is damaged. Let's bring it aboard." 

A few moments later they --and several others—gathered outside the cargo bay. As soon as the cargo bay was pressurized they entered. 

They were shocked by what they saw. Then one of the younger ones spoke, "I didn't expect it to be that small. There's no room to carry food or water. And surely only one being could fit." 

The doctor responded, "Maybe they don't need food or water or exercise. Their physiology could be totally different from ours." 

They managed to open the cockpit of the viper. There they saw a strange, somewhat short being. They noticed that it didn't seem conscious. They turned to the doctor. The man ran a scanning device over the body while the engineer examined the craft. The doctor then spoke, "He has suffered a blow to the head, but I think he'll be alright. I believe it was the lack of oxygen that caused him to become unconscious." 

Just then the engineer voiced his suspicions. "This technology is very unfamiliar to me, but I do believe this craft is about to explode." Oddly enough, his tone was more curious than afraid. 

Lyrahmi immediately took charge. "Doctor, To'joura, get him out of here. Serisa, get the equipment." 

Her orders were instantaneously followed. Within seconds they-- and Lt. Boomer--were out of the cargo bay. "Eject craft," Lyrahmi directed. A few moments later the viper erupted into flames, which abruptly dissipated without oxygen. 

"Now what?" questioned To'joura. 

"Take the alien to sickbay, immediately," said Lyrahmi. 

"Of course," answered the doctor. 

"Since this being is now under our care, it is our responsibility to make sure he arrives at his destination. As soon as I get back to the command deck I shall see that our heading is changed to match the craft's trajectory." 

Meanwhile, two viper pilots searched for their friend. After a few centons they arrived at a portion of space littered with debris. 

"You don't think . . ." Starbuck began only to have his voice trail off as the implications of the scene before him sunk in. 

"It's remnants of a viper, all right," Apollo said, "and a raider, too," looking at his scanner. 

"Come on, Starbuck. Let's get back to the Galactica," said Apollo, his heart heavy with sadness. Another friend lost to the Cylons. 

Starbuck followed, uncharacteristically solemn. Boomer had been a friend of his as well. 

Athena sat on the bridge, waiting for Apollo and Starbuck to return. She'd already finished directing the pilots to land and, truth told, there really was no reason for her to still be at the console. 

Nonetheless, she remained. Her replacement hovered over her, probably assuming she was awaiting news on Boomer's condition. Actually, that was accurate, even though her motivation was not that of concern for a fellow officer. 

At that micron two vipers appeared on her screen. 'Only two vipers,' she noted. She knew what that meant. Still, she felt as if her heart were being ripped out when she heard the words. 

Her brother's voice came over the comm. system. "Lieutenant Boomer's viper was destroyed, along with a Cylon raider. He's gone, but he destroyed the raider." 

With these words a wave of sadness went through the officers on the bridge. Athena stood and left the bridge in a daze. She walked through the corridors in a state of shock. She went to Boomer's quarters and keyed in the access code. There were things that needed to be done. 

The young woman gathered up her brush and the few other personal items she'd left here. Then she fell too her knees in the middle of the floor and cried. Great wracking sobs came, as if torn, from her body. She couldn't breath and her chest burned. A burning lump clogged her throat. Tears poured down her red face. It was an out-pouring of grief. But despite the intensity, the ferocity, of her grief, it did not begin to relieve even a drop of her despair. 

After some time, centons or centars, she could not say, Athena came back to herself. She grabbed her things and went back to the barracks. She quietly prepared for bed and slipped into her bunk. She silently cried herself to sleep. The last thought to cross her mind before she was enveloped in darkness was that she wished she could awaken to find that the day's events had been some horrible dream. 

Boomer's head pounded. He couldn't seem to open his eyes. He heard unfamiliar voices around him. They were talking about an alien. 'What alien?' his mind asked. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes-- then blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

Boomer was surrounded by several members of an alien species. They were all tall, perhaps two and a half meters in height. They had grey skin with darker grey fingernails. One of them said, "He is awake, Doctor." Then another came over and looked at him. 

"Are you alright? Are you suffering from dizziness or blurred vision" 

"No," Boomer replied, "I think I'm alright." 

"Well, that's good," the --apparent-- doctor replied in a friendly tone. Boomer waited for him to say more, but he seemed to think the conversation was finished. 

"Doctor," the pilot said. 

"Yes?" he asked in an amicable tone. 

"Where am I?" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You are aboard the Expedition, a Mik'baran exploratory vessel. I am Dr. Ralise." 

"Oh, well. . .how'd I get here?" 

"We detected your ship on our sensors two days ago and decided to investigate. When we arrived at your coordinates we discovered that your ship was disabled. We came to the conclusion that you were adrift and tractored you aboard. I'm afraid we had to eject your vessel out into space before it exploded." Then, as an after-thought, Dr. Ralise said, "It wasn't supposed to explode, was it? We didn't interfere in any ceremony, did we?" 

For the first time the alien looked directly at Boomer. His eyes --of which the "whites" were dark purple and the irises were a metallic green-- showed genuine distress. "No, no," Boomer quickly assured him. "My viper, ship, I mean, was damaged in combat. It's lucky for me that you showed up when you did." 

"Glad we could help." 

"I need to speak to whoever is in command about contacting my ship." 

A confused look marred Dr. Ralise's face, "But your ship exploded." 

'Something happened to the Galactica?!' Boomer's mind immediately supplied, but then he realized what the doctor was saying. "That was just a small combat vessel. I actually serve on a much larger ship." 

"Oh, that explains a lot. I'll contact Lyrahmi right away." The doctor then hurried away leaving Boomer to wonder exactly what explained what and who Lyrahmi was. 

Boomer saw a younger male walking by. "Could you tell me who Lyrahmi is?" 

"She is the primary Pathchooser." 

"What is a 'Pathchooser?" 

"A Pathchooser is one who decides where a ship is going and what course of action is taken once it arrives at its destination." 

"So she's in command of the ship?" 

"I suppose so. I've never thought of it like that before." He then abruptly said, "Is there anything else?" 

"No, that's all," Boomer replied. 

"Very well then," the younger man said, and left. 

A few centons later Boomer was given his clothes and escorted by the younger alien to what appeared to be a study. It was a fair-sized room with a desk, couch, and coffee table. There were three chairs: one behind the desk and two in front of it. There was another door on the left wall. 

Just then a woman entered the room. "Welcome," she said, "I am Lyrahmi." 

"Lt. Boomer," he answered, instinctively holding out his hand. She seemed somewhat familiar with the custom, for she placed her hand in his. He shook her hand, and as he did so noticed that her fingers had an extra joint --that is to say, a joint more than humans had-- and her fingernails were a bit longer than a human would keep. 

"I understand you wish to speak about sending a message to your ship?" 

"That's right," Boomer answered. "I need to send a message to the Galactica. I've been out of sorts for two days and if the Cylons destroyed my viper they probably think I'm dead. 

"We have been following the trajectory of your vessel for two days now, but we have not yet detected your. . .Galactica." 

"You've been following the trajectory I was on when you found me?" Boomer said, alarm rising within him. 

"That's correct," Lyrahmi replied, confused by his alarm. 

"I was heading away from the Galactica when my viper was hit." 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. We just assumed that you were heading towards a specific destination and so we decided to take you there." 

"Oh," Boomer said, wondering what to do now. 

"If you could give us the coordinates and bearing of your Galactica we could change course and try to catch up with them." 

Boomer weighed his choices. If he was ever to get home he was going to have to reveal the fleet's current heading. But, if the aliens were hostile it would put the entire fleet in danger. Boomer made his decision and gave them the fleet's coordinates and speed. The aliens had shown no hostile intentions thus far. 

Lyrahmi relayed his information to the bridge. A voice came back over the intercom; "Given their speed and heading they are approximately four days ahead of us. Their speed is nearly equal to our own, so we probably won't be able to catch up until they stop or slow down for some reason." 

Lyrahmi seemed to consider this, "Change our heading to match theirs." She turned to Lieutenant Boomer; "We will do everything in our power to get you back to your vessel. Ka'lyne will escort you to guest quarters." 

"You're changing course just like that," Boomer asked, "Don't you have to get clearance from your superiors first?" 

"Superiors?" Lyrahmi asked. 

"Don't you get your orders from somewhere?" Boomer asked. "A government or a company?" 

"Oh, not at all," Lyrahmi said in a slightly odd tone of voice. "We decide where to go and when. Sixty yahrens ago we left our homeworld on an exploratory trip. Our people love to explore. We'll go home when we feel it's time." 

"Oh," Boomer said, a little overwhelmed. 

"And you don't mind upsetting your travel route to take me back to the Galactica?" 

"We don't have a 'travel route.' We go where we want, when we want. It's silly to restrict exploration. It wouldn't be as interesting to work that way. We haven't been in the direction of your vessel and so it will provide us with an excellent chance for exploration, not to mention the possibility of setting up new trade. And besides, what sort of people would we be if we didn't at least try to get you home?" 

"Well, thanks." It was all Boomer could say. He could tell associating with these people was going to give him a distinctly different outlook on things. 

************** Apollo and Starbuck looked at each other as the dark-haired man held a picture in his hands. The picture was of their lost friend, Boomer, wearing his newly-acquired uniform. He was grinning and beside him stood an older woman, obviously his mother. She looked proud of her son. Apollo put the picture in the box between them, where the rest of Boomer's possessions had been placed. These quarters had to be prepared for their next occupant. 

Meanwhile, Boomer was getting acquainted with his new surroundings. He was enjoying a spectacular meal and unbelievable surroundings. He was in a common area. He was surrounded by tables. The room itself was two-level, he was on the bottom level. The second floor had a large absence of floor in the center. People looked down through the opening and viewed those on the bottom level. There were no tables on the top level, just people milling around and enjoying themselves. Boomer was directly beneath the opening. He could see straight up to the ceiling of the second level. It was completely transparent. It didn't even look like glass, from which light would have bounced off. He could see straight out into space. It was breathtaking. 

Boomer heard his name being called and reluctantly drug his eyes back to his companion. Across the table from him sat Ka'lyne, a male Mik'baran of about twenty-nine yahrens. Ka'lyne had rather short pale fire-orange hair woven in with the occasional streak of silver. His eyes were the color of gold, the most common color among the Mik'baran, Boomer had learned. The boy was talking rapidly. He was firing questions with such eagerness, curiosity, and speed that it was hard for Boomer to keep up. 

"Wait a centon," Boomer said in an exaggeratedly aggrieved tone, "aren't you supposed to be answering my questions?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course," Ka'lyne answered, having the grace to look a little sheepish. "What would you like to know?" 

"Well," Boomer said, "first of all I'd like to know what I'm eating." 

"You have some prika grain seasoned with masil, some sweet bread, and baraka meat, oh and some cold prer juice." 

"Okay," Boomer said, "could you tell me what exactly all of that is?" 

"Would you rather we go look at the harvest areas after you eat?" 

"Yes, I would like that." 

They finished their meals and then Ka'lyne took Boomer to the harvest areas. They went inside a large door and Boomer saw where they grew their food. The bay was bigger than he could see, at least with all the crops about. They hung from the ceiling and water seemed to drip onto them. More plants were on the ground. There was soil on the floor for them. There appeared to be only two types of plants. "I thought you had several types of crops," Boomer commented. 

"We do," Ka'lyne replied, "the other crops are in other bays." 

Boomer was at first astounded by the amount of food that must produce, but then realized that this ship was huge and must have at least a hundred thousand people on it. 

"So what grows here?" 

"Prika grain. Those bunches hanging from the ceiling can be opened up and there is about two pounds of prika grain in each. It can be boiled and seasoned, or it can be fried or baked without seasoning. It can also be dried and eaten in salads. 

"In the ground are rifs. A rif is a fruit similar to a prer, but sweeter. Sometimes a little is ground and put into caffe, but it is most often eaten fresh by adults and made into juice or candy for children." 

The next bay had trees. Boomer was confused until he noticed that they seemed to bear nuts. 

"These are vlahnut trees. They produce an abundance of nuts that can be eaten plain or roasted, made into candy or used in muffins or other sweets. Also, the bark of each tree is stripped every five years to make vlah, an alcoholic beverage." 

Next they came to a bay with rows and rows of plants. "This is miro, the staple of our diet. It can be eaten raw, cooked, or smoked. It has plenty of flavor and tastes different for every way it is cooked. Also, it has the majority of the vitamins we need to remain healthy. It grows quickly and is harvested every month." 

'That would be perfect for the Galactica,' Boomer thought. 

They toured the rest of the harvest bays and when they were through Boomer had only one question left. "Where do you get the meat?" 

"We buy it or barter for it when we stop at other worlds. We don't eat meat often, so we don't need much of it." 

Boomer looked at his chrono and realized they had been touring for centars. It was late. "Well," Boomer said, "it's getting late. I'm going to my quarters." 

"Of course," Ka'lyne responded. "I'm rather tired myself, and so I'll let you be on your way." 

Boomer went to his quarters and took a long hot shower, something he didn't get the luxury of often at home. He couldn't deny that this place was great. In fact, it was probably better than the Galactica, but he wanted desperately to be back on the ship. With his friends and with Athena. He'd already decided that if –when—he got back, he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to ask her to get sealed. He had no doubts that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and could only hope that she felt the same way. If she didn't want to get sealed, he didn't know what he would do. Wouldn't let himself think of what he would do. 

He climbed into bed –a bed that was much softer and wider than his bed on the Galactica—and went to sleep. The next thing he knew he was dreaming again. Again he was surrounded by grey mist, and again her heard Athena call to him. "I love you," she said, and he could only hope that his subconscious was right about that. 

************** Athena pulled herself out of bed after yet another sleepless night. She hadn't slept more than a few hours since Boomer's death. It was hard for her to believe it had only been half a secton; it seemed like yahrens. She'd barely eaten these past few days. She cried herself to exhaustion some nights, but could never sleep. She always hid her tears from the others in her barrack. 

Her grief was doubly difficult because it could not be shared. She couldn't bring herself to break her agreement with Boomer even though he was gone. She couldn't show her pain, and so she kept it inside, and it ate away at her. Already she'd lost weight and the faint circles under her eyes had become dark bags. 

Last night had been especially hard, because she knew that her brother and Starbuck had cleaned out Boomer's quarters. She longed to ask to keep his possessions, especially the picture of him and his mother. It had been taken right after he finished the academy. He looked so young in that picture and you could see the hopes in his eyes as easily as the pride in his mother's. He'd once said that it was his favorite photograph of him and his mother because she felt pride in him that day rather than the disappointment he knew she must have felt a few yahrens earlier. He'd gotten into more than his share of trouble as a teenager, but when he'd gotten older he'd turned his life around. 

And now it was over. Just the thought was almost enough to send Athena into tears once more. Suddenly Athena straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. She had a shift. 

The young officer put on her uniform and her makeup, taking extra care to conceal the bags under her eyes. She brushed her hair and then looked in the mirror. She had to admit that the end result wasn't bad, her uniform was only a little loose and her makeup did a fair job of masking her sleepless night. She heard the buzzer and looked around at the other women getting up. She really didn't feel like listening to the usual talk and so she decided to take a walk before her shift began. 

Adama looked up as the first shift arrived, his daughter among them. He was an observant man and couldn't help but notice his daughter's recent weight loss and the dark circles she tried to conceal with cosmetics. Most people probably wouldn't notice, but he knew his daughter to well to be fooled. She looked tired. What bothered him most was that it had come on so suddenly. One day his daughter was fine, better than ever in fact. She had a look about her that he hadn't seen in a long time, then it seemed as if she had lost her spirit over night. However, despite her apparent fatigue, her job performance had not been affected. As her commander he had no reason to approach her or question her about whatever was bothering her. As her father, though, he wished he could. Adama settle in for another day on their journey. 

Unlike Adama, Cassie wasn't averse to intruding on territory where she wasn't welcome. She ambushed Athena after her shift. "What's the matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Athena answered, directing her gaze in the other direction. 

"You expect me to believe that?" Cassie returned, her voice tinged with irritation. "You're losing weight and look like you haven't slept in days." 

"Gee thanks," Athena answered wryly, trying to insert some humor into the moment. 

Cassie was not so easily dissuaded. She grabbed the brunette by the arm and said, "You're not getting away that easy. You're going to eat lunch with me and then you're going to take a nap." 

After that Cassie would accept no excuses. After she and Athena got their food Athena tried to fool Cassie into thinking she was eating her food when she was just pushing it around her plate, but Cassie went into med-tech mode and made her eat every bite. 

All through the meal Cassie tried to pry information out of Athena, but the warrior wouldn't tell her anything. As soon as the meal was over Athena jumped up, ready to make any excuse so her friend wouldn't keep badgering her. As she did so she was hit by a wave of dizziness and had to grab hold of the back of the chair to keep from falling. Cassie noticed immediately and said, "Athena, are you all right?" 

"Fine," Athena answered. 

"Why don't you come to lifebay and I'll check you out?" 

"Really, that's not necessary. I just stood up to quickly. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." 

"Dammit Athena, you are not all right. Just come to lifebay and let me check you out." 

Admonished by the tone in her friend's voice Athena agreed. 

As Cassie looked at the results of the scan Athena said, "Too little sleep and not enough to eat, right?" 

"Not quite," Cassie said, "do you mind if I run the scan again?" 

"No," Athena said, though she really did mind. Was something really wrong with her? 

Cassie ran the scanner over her again and then sighed and said, "There's no mistaking these results. Athena," the med-tech took another deep breath, "you're pregnant." 

Athena felt the world whirling out of control around her and reached out towards Cassie to steady herself. 

Cassie reached out to steady her friend. Athena was obviously shocked by the news. No more than she herself was, Cassie thought, a little hurt that her friend hadn't told her that she was seeing someone. She quickly squelched that emotion, reminding herself that Athena had every right to keep her private life private. She looked at her friend once more and saw tears streaming down the other woman's face. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. 

"I'll be fine," the other woman answered somewhat shakily. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cassie asked while she handed the woman a tissue. 

Athena looked up at her and Cassie was struck by the misery in her eyes. Athena shook her head and then nodded it. 

"Want to go to my place?" the blond woman asked gently. 

Athena nodded then seemed for the first time to notice the tissue she was holding. She dried her tears and collected herself, then she and her friend left lifebay. 

Cassie led Athena –who seemed to be in somewhat of a daze—to her quarters. When they got inside the med-tech sat the other woman down on the couch. She sat down beside Athena and patiently waited for her friend to begin speaking, and slowly she did. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," the dark haired woman began haltingly. "A couple of sectars ago I began a relationship of sorts with a pilot. It wasn't about love, or lust exactly, but about having someone. We both agreed to those terms. We kept it private and both agreed that we wouldn't be upset if the other party became interested in someone else." 

Cassie heard the pain in her friend's voice and thought she knew what was coming. She knew Athena wasn't cut out for casual relationships. 

For just a second Athena looked directly into Cassie's eyes. "I fell in love with him." Cassie nodded as though that was she had thought all along. She reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "I didn't tell him," Athena continued, "and then the relationship ended." Athena felt guilty for deliberately misleading her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to betray her agreement with Boomer. 

Cassie cautiously asked, "What are you going to tell him about the baby?" 

"Nothing. He's not on the Galactica, and this was never part of our agreement." 

Cassie started to say something, then changed her mind. It wasn't the right time to talk. Besides, Athena could be very stubborn and Cassie knew she had no hope of changing the other woman's mind at this point in time. For now, Cassie would just comfort her friend as best she could. 

************** In the time Boomer had spent with the Mik'baran he had learned a lot about them. Ka'lyne and he spent a lot of time together. It hadn't taken Boomer long to realize that Ka'lyne was young, perhaps twenty-nine or thirty yahrens old. At first Boomer thought that Ka'lyne's curiosity was extraordinary, but he had since learned that all Mik'baran were that way, the older ones were just subtler. 

Ka'lyne was apparently a student, but it seemed to Boomer that he spent very little time in school. They boy spent most of his days with Boomer. He questioned the older man about humans and their culture. He seemed to find everything about Boomer's culture fascinating. He asked about cultures from every planet in the colonies, and Boomer felt somewhat penitent when he realized they he himself had never thought to ask such questions regarding not the culture of people he'd never met, but people he worked beside every day. 

Boomer, in return, asked questions about Mik'bara. He learned that Mik'bara was a virtual paradise. According to Ka'lyne it was habitable, and in fact pleasant, in all areas except the extreme polar regions. Plants and animals were plentiful, though Mik'baran preferred plants. Farming was almost effortless, and many edible plants grew wild. Their planet was peaceful and tranquil. There was plenty of drinking water and plenty of land. Because there was never a struggle for resources, industry had little hold on the planet. There were no wars in recorded history and the Mik'baran had always been a peaceful people. Without wars, or the struggle for survival to keep their minds occupied the Mik'baran tuned to art and philosophy. Despite the utopia they lived in many of the Mik'baran began searching for new lands to explore. Once the planet had been completely mapped, they took to the stars. 

The Mik'baran were possessed of a need to explore, to discover, and to learn. Their curiosity was insatiable. Boomer learned that there were many ships like this one. It would seem as though people like the Mik'baran would be easily conquered by the first hostile force they met. They had few weapons and even less skill at using them. They were curious and could easily find themselves in dangerous territory. Yet it seemed that every group they met was too busy being amazed by them to think about domination—either that or no one could find out where the Mik'baran homeworld was. 

Everyone had their own quarters. Food was plentiful and good. They could have their pick of almost any delicacy. These people chose to explore, yet made few sacrifices to do so. They had hundreds of trade agreements, it seemed. Almost every people they met, they learned something from. They traded foods, fabrics, jewelry, art, and so much more. 

Despite their curiosity, the Mik'baran had a strong sense of home. No ship had ever failed to return home after exploring the galaxy. Some were gone for twenty years (which Boomer understood was about 29 yahrens), some were gone for three hundred years (438 yahrens), but always they returned home. 

************** Tigh sat with Adama in the commander's office. Before the two men sat a list of lieutenants eligible to receive Boomer's quarters. After the regrouping of the past year or so (after destroying a Cylon basestar) all of the higher ranking officers, along with those with families, had been placed in quarters of their own. Some of the free quarters were available due to better space management and improvisation, but all too many of them were due to the loss of good officers. And here they sat again, Tigh acknowledged, doling out yet another set of quarters free because of a good officer's death. 

Few of the lieutenants had received their own living space. Those that had had been painstakingly chosen by Tigh and Adama. All circumstances were factored in to the best of their abilities. For instance, Starbuck had yet to receive his own quarters. Tigh had voted against the young warrior because he had an inkling that Starbuck might be moving in with a certain med-tech soon, and he frankly wanted to avoid the paperwork involved in moving Starbuck into quarters, out of quarters, and moving someone else in. He had a sneaking suspicion that Adama had voted against Starbuck for the same reason. Sheba hadn't gotten her own quarters either. 

Just then he heard a chime. Adama said, "Come in," and in walked Lieutenant Athena. "Yes," the commander said. 

Athena's face and stance reflected nothing but professionalism, but Tigh, having been a card player in his youth, sensed something was wrong. Somehow he felt as though he was invading a private moment. "Excuse me, Sir," he said to Adama, "but I need to review the status report." 

"Of course," Adama replied with a wave of his hand. With that Tigh quickly left his old friend's office. 

Adama looked at his daughter and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that something was bothering her. He also knew that he would do anything to help her. What he didn't know was whether she came to him as a father or as a commanding officer. 

"Commander," she said, and he knew that whatever was disturbing her was professional, "I would like to request private quarters." 

Of all the things his daughter could have said to him, this was very far down on the list. "Is there a special reason?" he asked because she knew that private quarters were not obtained by request but on basis of need or selection. 

"I'm pregnant," she answered in the same professional tone she'd used since her arrival. 

Adama struggled to keep his face impassive. He was surprised to say the least. He'd seen her symptoms and suspicion had been floating around in the back of his mind, he just hadn't realized it until this moment. His startlement came more from the way she told him. 

He had always been proud that his children acted professionally when professionalism was due, despite their relationship with him. But the fact remained that to Adama this was not a situation that merited such actions. Certainly it was important that her Commander know of the situation, but it still seemed to him that this was not the way to go about it. He couldn't help but think that he had alienated his daughter. What other explanation could there be for her behavior? What should have been a family celebration was instead an impersonal bit of information reported to a commanding officer. 

Adama quickly repressed the ache her words caused. "Very well then, Lieutenant," he said, trying to match her tone, "I'll make the necessary arrangements." 

"Thank you, Sir," Athena said, just barely keeping the tremble out of her voice. 

Adama then dismissed Athena. As he watched the doors close behind her he felt his heart crack at the distance now between them. He then looked down at the datapad still in front of him and moved it aside. "That's one problem solved," he murmured. 

Athena walked through the corridors of the Galactica, walking towards her brother's quarters. In a way she felt relieved, she'd told her father; telling Apollo wouldn't be nearly as difficult. She loved and respected her brother, but he wasn't her childhood hero. 

Athena couldn't help but be disheartened at her father's response. She knew she shouldn't feel bad considering the way she told him the news. She'd known he wouldn't wrap her in his arms and congratulate her, but she hadn't been able to keep herself from hoping against hope that he would take her hands in his, smile, and ask when his next grandchild would arrive. 

Athena paused outside her brother's door. She'd intentionally come when she knew Boxey would be in class, but suddenly the prospect of talking to her brother alone wasn't nearly as undaunting. 

'Now or never,' Athena thought, and though 'never' was an appealing prospect, she knew it wasn't an option. She rang the chime. 

"Athena," Apollo said as the door opened, "what are you--," he noticed the odd expression on her face, "doing here?" he finished more quietly. "Is something wrong?" 

"I just came to share some news," Athena answered, carefully avoiding answering his question. Athena could see her brother relax at what he perceived as a negative answer. 

"Well, what is it?" Apollo said, now in a relaxed conversational mood. 

"I'm pregnant," Athena said. She watched her older brother take in the statement. As nervous as she was, Apollo's reaction still nearly made her burst into laughing. The expression of shock on his face was hilarious. 

Apollo felt his mouth drop open. "You're what—Congratulations," he managed, hoping it was the right thing to say. He watched his sister's face. Her expression seemed to brighten a bit. He considered asking about the father, as he hadn't known she was seeing anyone, but decided against it. That was her business, not his—besides he wasn't fool enough to risk her wrath. He gave his sister a quick hug and they sat down to talk. 

************** Athena sat alone in her darkened quarters. She huddled in the corner of her couch. At this moment loneliness seemed to overwhelm her. She could not remember all that she had, she could only dwell upon what she had lost. In one fell swoop she had lost her home, her mother, and her brother Zac. She knew then that she would never again see her mother's smiling face or her younger brother's shining eyes. Time had helped heal those wounds and she had consoled herself with the knowledge that she had been left with much more than others. But now, in the darkness, that knowledge was lost to her. 

Weighing heavily on her heart was her most recent loss; the loss of her lover, Boomer. These quarters had been his, and looking around her memory cast shadows of their time together. It had been a sectar since these quarters had become hers, yet she still thought of them as his. Still, they could give her no comfort, no connection to him. The walls had been stripped bare of his presence leaving only emptiness. The darkness seemed only to intensify her feeling of disconnection, yet she was without will enough to get up and turn on the light. 

She thought of her unborn child and wondered how good a mother she could possibly be. Tears began to leak from her eyes and run down her cheeks. How could she be strong for her child, when all she wanted was someone to put their arms around her and tell her everything would be alright? 

Apollo walked through the corridors of the Galactica towards his sister's quarters. He had just come in from patrol. They had to be twice as careful and watchful because the fleet was moving at a slower pace to accommodate the repairs being made on the Charon. As he neared his sister's quarters he couldn't help but grin in remembrance at the thought of when Boxey had found out he was going to get a cousin. 

Athena had told Apollo the news earlier that day, but they'd really only had a few centons to talk before Boxey arrived home. Boxey had been happy with the news. Apollo had told him stories of the escapades he, Athena, and Zac had gotten into as children and Boxey thought having a cousin would be just as much fun. In fact, Boxey had pointed out to him after Athena left, it would be even better, because he wouldn't have to share his mushies with a cousin. 

Apollo rang the chime at his younger sister's door. Instead of answering the door as he had expected she called, "Come in." Apollo hit the button beside the door and it slid open. He was surprised to find the room darkened. Through the stream of light trailing from the corridor he saw his sister and felt his heart tighten. She sat alone in the dark, curled as closely into fetal position as she could manage in her condition. Without taking his eyes off Athena he reached out and pressed two buttons; one closed the door and the other turned on the light. 

Athena jumped as light flooded the room. Apollo was overcome with shock as he looked at his sister. The bags under her eyes were so pronounced and the circles so dark that he wondered when she had last slept. She even looked tired—no, more than tired-- drained. Tears were streaming down her face. As he looked into eyes he was astounded by the sheer. . .grief? The look in her eyes was a familiar one. He had seen it in the eyes of the survivors after the destruction of the colonies. No, it was more personal—it was the one he had seen in the mirror every day for sectars after Serina's death. 

Apollo strode across the room and sat down next to his sister on the couch. After a moment's hesitation he put his hands on her shoulders. "Athena," he said softly and would have continued if he hadn't found himself at a loss for words. 

Athena heard her name and more. In her brother's voice she heard his feelings for her: worry, sympathy, and most importantly, understanding. She threw herself into him arms. She cried on his chest as she had as a small child when their daggit had died. 

Apollo was surprised by his sister's actions. He'd never seen her like this. Having no idea of what else to do, he put his arms around her and held her as though she were a child. Great, wracking sobs shook her body. She cried for what seemed like forever. Her body finally stopped shaking and was still. For a moment he wondered if she had cried herself to sleep, then she pulled away and looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked. 

Athena crossed her arms so that her forearms formed an "X" across her chest, with either hand rubbing the other arm as if to warm her arms from a sudden chill. "Before I say anything, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what I tell you." 

Normally Apollo would have hesitated before making such a promise, but Athena needed to talk about whatever was tormenting her. "Fine." 

"It's about the baby's father," she said as though each word were being pulled from her. "It's Boomer," she said, looking at her hands. 

'Wha-, Boo-' Apollo's mind seemed unable to complete a word, much less a thought. Before he could collect himself enough to ask a question she continued. 

"We started out affair sectars ago. That's what it was, you know, an affair." The words began to pour from her, "We were both just so lonely. And I didn't want to get involved with anyone and neither did he." Athena was speaking so quickly that her words were almost running together. "I mean, times are so difficult right now and we're so busy and relationships just take so much work. We decided we'd just. . .see each other. I didn't want anyone to know, especially you or father, so we decided it would be secret. 

"And then I fell in love with him," her words slowed. "And I wasn't supposed to do that. It wasn't part of our deal. I didn't tell him, of course. I didn't want to lose him. I lost him anyway." Athena glanced at him and then continued. "I didn't find out I was pregnant until after." 

"Why didn't you something to Father or me then? There was no need for you to go through this alone." 

"We –Boomer and I—agreed to keep our relationship secret. I didn't want to break our agreement." 

Apollo could not help but feel sorry for his sister. He had grieved for Serina alone, but that had been of his own choice. His friends and family had known of his grief and had made it clear that he had much support available. Athena had had no one to fall back upon. No one knew of her loss and so no one could she share her pain with. She had had to keep it bottled up while it ate away at her heart. To lose someone you loved, and have no one know of it, he wouldn't wish on Baltar, much less Athena. 

Athena continued, "I think the worst part, besides being unable to talk about it, is being here," she gestured to the room around her. "We spent so much time here together, but it doesn't even seem like the same place. It doesn't—I don't have anything of his, except the baby, of course. The baby; I don't have anything of his father's to give him." She snorted, "I don't even know what I'm going to tell him." 

Apollo was once again at a loss for how to proceed. He couldn't help her with what to tell her child; that was her dilemma, but maybe he could help her with something else. 

Athena waited impatiently for her brother. He'd left a half a centar ago, with the promise he'd be back soon. She knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what. She heard her door chime again and Apollo was inside before she could say a word. "I brought you something." He set a box down in front of her. "Open it." 

Athena slowly lifted the lid from the box. She gasped. Inside was the picture of Boomer and his mother. His medals were there too. She lifted up the picture and held it to her chest. It was the only picture of Boomer she had. She looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "How did you get these?" 

"You know Boomer didn't have any family left. His personal effects were in storage." Apollo shrugged. "You said you wished you had something of his. It was only picture that he had. And I thought you might want the medals for the baby, so he could see what kind of man his father was." 

"Thank you." 

Apollo knew he should be happy that he had brightened his sister's spirits and leave it at that, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "Athena, Father and I have been concerned about you. You haven't been talking to us. You only come to the family dinners about half the time and when you do you won't even look at us. Is something else wrong?" 

Apollo watched as Athena searched his face for signs of something. She didn't find what she was looking for if the expression on her face was an indication. She looked confused. "Aren't you disappointed in me?" she asked. 

"Disappointed!?" Apollo was dumbfounded (not to mention confused) by her suggestion. "Why would I be disappointed?" 

"Because of my relationship with Boomer. I know you Apollo, you don't think things like that are right." 

Apollo couldn't disagree with her there. He didn't think such relationships were right, but he didn't think they were wrong either. It was more like they weren't right for him. He had never tried to make others abide by his rules in personal relationships. As he looked at her he realized that she thought the relationship had been wrong, or at least had begun wrong. He answered her as honestly as he could, "Athena the thought never crossed my mind. I'm not disappointed in you. It's not my right to be disappointed in you, especially over something like this." 

"You're not disappointed in me?" 

"No," he answered emphatically. 

"I think Father is." 

"What!?" the word escaped him before he could stop it. 

"Come on, I tell him I'm pregnant. I wasn't openly involved with anyone, which means it was a secret. There are plenty of reasons it could have been a secret, and none of them are good. Think about the conclusions he must have drawn." 

"What?" Apollo knew he was repeating himself, but he couldn't seem to say anything else. What a situation. Last time he'd spoken to his father Adama had asked him if he knew of any explanation for Athena's behavior towards him. The older man had been very distraught by the way Athena had chosen to reveal her pregnancy as well. Adama had spoken to Apollo several times trying to figure out Athena's strange behavior as of late. Their father was very worried about the weakening of his relationship with his daughter. 

"I'm sure he's not thinking anything of the sort." Athena looked doubtful. "Hey, you were wrong about me, weren't you? Maybe you're wrong about him, too." 

"You think?" her voice took on a hopeful tone. 

"I'm sure of it. Just talk to him, okay?" 

"Okay," she said uncertainly. 

Boomer sat with Ka'lyne in a park –Boomer still had trouble believing that a ship had a park—talking about the differences between their two cultures. He was explaining shuttles to the young man. He'd explained them several times since his arrival on the Expedition, but Ka'lyne still seemed fascinated. Just then a young cognizer –Serisa, he thought—came hurrying towards them. She looked out of breath and very excited. 

"Your fleet has slowed. We'll be within communications range in just under two days." 

************** Adama sat with his daughter in her quarters. He'd begun his visit less than half a centar ago. First he and Athena had engaged in small talk, discussing everything from fleet conditions to Apollo and Sheba's relationship. Now the conversation had faded into uncomfortable silence. Father and daughter both realized that this visit had a far more important purpose, yet neither had nerve enough to make the first overture. 

Finally Athena could stand it no more. She was the one who had created the distance in their relationship it seemed only fair that she be the one end it. "Father, we have to talk. I know I've been really. . .distant lately, and I'm sorry." 

"It's all in the past." Adama could see what this conversation was costing his daughter. Still, he couldn't help but ask, "Why Athena? What have I done to that's caused you to cut me off from you?" He was afraid to hear the answer, but he knew that if their relationship was going to get better they had resolve. . .whatever it was that was separating them, not just sweep it under the rug. 

'By the Lords of Kobol,' Athena thought. Shocked rocked through her. How could her father possibly think he had caused this? "You didn't do anything." Adama confusion showed clearly in his expression. "If I didn't do anything then why. . ." his voice trailed off in confusion. Why had she alienated him if he had done nothing to distance her? 

"You didn't do anything," she repeated more firmly, "I did." 

"You did?" It made no sense. Why, if she had done something, would she feel the need to withdraw from him? And what could she have done to make her think such a thing was necessary? 

Athena took a deep breath. "It was just too hard being around you, guessing what you might think. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being disappointed in me." 

"Disappointed?" Adama breathed. "Where did you get that idea? You are strong, capable, intelligent young woman. You are my daughter. I love you. Why would I be disappointed in you?" 

Unconsciously, Athena's hand drifted to her abdomen. As her father's eyes closed and he held the breath he'd drawn the moment before, Athena knew she had betrayed herself. 

Adama saw his daughter's hand come to rest on her stomach. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he closed his eyes to escape the vision of his daughter's eyes, filled with apprehension. In that instant he became aware of what had caused the rift between them. His daughter was genuinely afraid that he would be ashamed of her. He opened his eyes. 

"Oh Athena," he said seeing emotion mounting in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, knowing at that moment that she needed this type of reassurance; she needed to know how much he loved her. 

Then he spoke softly, "Tell me you didn't think I'd be disappointed because of the baby" please. 

She pulled back from him and began fidgeting and pacing. "Not because of the baby," she tried to explain, "or the pregnancy, even. 

"It's because of the way things happened. I'm obviously not involved with anyone. And you know as well as I do that I was trying to keep my involvement with the baby's father a secret." She turned and looked directly at him. "The implications can't be anything but bad." 

Adama was aghast as he realized how great the chasm between them had grown. How could she think he would feel that way. It was plain to see that their relationship needed a lot of reparation—beginning with a long talk right now. 

A few hours later. . . 

Boomer stood on the bridge of the Expedition, trying not to fidget. He knew that any moment they would be within communications range of the Galactica. "We are within communication range of your fleet," Serisa said to him with a broad smile (impassive response was a foreign concept for the Mik'baran.) 

He looked to Lyrahmi and she nodded. "Galactica, this is Lt. Boomer. I am aboard an alien craft that is following your trajectory. We are approximately a day and a half behind you at current speed. 

"They found me adrift in space. The gave me medical care for injuries received from my fight with the raider, but were forced to eject my viper before it exploded. We've been trying to make contact with the Galactica since I regained consciousness." 

Boomer could think of a thousand other things to say, but knew they would not be appropriate. All he could do now was wait for a response. 

Adama sat on the bridge, feeling better than he had in a while. Though his relationship with his daughter wasn't as strong as he'd once thought it was, they were finally talking again. 

"Incoming communication," Omega said, "not from within the fleet." Suddenly the young officer stiffened, "It's from Lt. Boomer!" 

Every head of the bridge turned Omega. Every face reflected shock. Finally Adama spoke, "What is the message?" 

Omega began to speak, "He says he's on an alien vessel that's just outside of our scanner range. He says the aliens found him adrift in space and tended some injuries he received in combat, but that the viper was severely damaged enough that it had to be ejected before it exploded." 

"Is it really him?" Tigh asked. 

"Running voice analysis now," Omega responded. "The computer confirms that it is indeed Lt. Boomer." 

"How long until the alien vessel is within sensor range?" Adama demanded. 

"If we were given correct information, two centars," Omega answered. "Send back this message, 'We've received your communication." Adama addressed the officers on the bridge, "At this time we do not know if Lt. Boomer was in any way coerced to send this message. Until such time as we can know the situation, no word of this should be spoken." 

He then turned to Omega, "Forward the recording of message to my office, and let me know when they reach sensor range. Have vipers on standby." 

************** As soon as Adama entered his office he sent a message to his son requesting Apollo to come to his office immediately. He then listened to Boomer's message. As far as he could tell, Boomer was not being coerced. He seemed completely genuine, no "warning words" were used and the computer was unable to detect anything abnormal in the voice- stress analysis. He began pacing back and forth in front of his desk, impatiently awaiting his son's arrival. 

Just then Apollo entered Adama's office. "Father what's going on?" Apollo said, noting his father's agitation. Adama abruptly pivoted and sat behind his desk. 

"Listen to this," he said, playing the recording of Boomer's message. As soon as Apollo heard his friend's voice he stiffened. Astonishment took control of his features. 

"The computer's confirmed this?" Apollo said, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes," Adama answered, "and he doesn't seem to be being coerced. Nonetheless, certain precautions must be taken. No doubt further details will be discussed when the ship arrives. Right now, though, the plan is simple. You and Starbuck will shuttle over the other craft and bring Boomer, and most likely at least one of the aliens, back to the Galactica. If one of the aliens comes along either you or Starbuck one will pilot the shuttle and the other of you will talk to Boomer and/or the alien and see if you perceive any hostile intent. After you arrive Boomer will be debriefed by Colonel Tigh and I will speak with the alien, unless of course, he comes alone, in which case I will debrief Lieutenant Boomer myself. If such is the case, Colonel Tigh will be on the bridge making sure the other ship leaves quietly and peaceably. 

"Understood," Apollo replied firmly, though he was still reeling from revelation. Boomer was alive! Suddenly he remembered Athena. He had to tell her. If someone else told her, or if she saw Boomer before she was told, her reaction might be extreme. He looked at his father, "I'll go tell Starbuck." 

"Of course, of course," Adama said, already deep in thought. 

Apollo quickly exited his father's office and made a beeline for his sister's quarters. He rang the chime, then impatiently waited for Athena to open the door. 

As the door slid open Apollo darted inside and closed it behind him. "Apollo, is something wrong?" Athena asked. 

Apollo broke into a grin, "No, nothing's wrong. In fact, something is very right." 

"Explain," Athena said, wondering what in the world her brother was talking about. 

"Athena, why don't you sit down," he said in a quiet voice. 

Athena sat down, more to please her brother than out of a genuine sense of alarm. 

Apollo ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to say this to his sister? He grabbed her hands. "Okay, Athena, this is going to be a shock, but Boomer is alive." His sister went pale and a gasp escaped her lips, 'felgergarb, I've screwed this up.' Apollo hurried to explain, "We got a message, and it was from Boomer. It seems some aliens picked him up and have been following the Galactica ever since. They'll rendezvous with the Galactica in just under a day and a half." 

Apollo watched as his sister pushed her shock aside. She straightened her back, pushed her shoulders back and tried to affect a calm demeanor. She was less than entirely successful. "What will we do when we rendezvous?" 

"Starbuck and I are supposed to take a shuttle over and get him, then he'll have to be debriefed." 

"Of course," Athena said slowly. 

"He'll be with in sensor range in less than two centars. Father will work out the details then. We want to get a good scan of the ship before we start communications." Apollo let out a sigh. "After that, if all goes well, everyone will be told about Boomer." 

"Everyone doesn't know?" Athena responded, though she seemed to be thinking about something else. 

"No, Father opted to keep it quiet until we know what's going on. Even Starbuck doesn't know yet. Speaking of which, I'd better go tell him." 

"Oh sure, go ahead," Athena said, seeming to snap out of her reverie. 

Apollo stood up, walked over to the door, then hesitated, "Athena?" 

"What?" 

"Since I'll be seeing Boomer before you, would you like me to tell him, well. . .anything?" 

"No. If he asks, tell him I'm in his quarters now." Apollo thought for a moment that Athena was done, but then she said, "And, if he's not hiding it very well, you can tell him you know about us." 

"Okay, Athena," Apollo said, "I'll keep you updated as well as I can." With those words, he left. 

Apollo wad headed toward the barracks to see if he could find Starbuck when he saw the other pilot, right outside Apollo's own quarters. "Starbuck." 

"Hey, Apollo, I was just looking for you." 

Apollo keyed in the unlocking sequence for his door. "Come inside. I have to talk to you." 

"Okay," the blond pilot said as he entered Apollo's quarters. "What's so important?" 

"Boomer," Apollo said. 

"What about him?" 

"He's alive." 

"What?! Apollo what are you talking about?" 

"We received a communication from Boomer. The computer confirmed the voice-match. The ship he's on will meet with the Galactica in a day and a half and you and I are going to shuttle over and get him," Apollo said in an excited voice. 

A grin split the bond pilot's face. He grabbed his friends arms, just below the shoulders, "Boomer's alive?! He's really alive!" 

Apollo nodded. "But we can't tell anyone yet. The ship he's on won't be in sensor range for another centar and a half. Until then, only a few of us need to know." 

"Of course, of course," Starbuck replied, then he walked over to the couch and sat down. "First you tell me about how we're gonna get Boomer, then we can work on his 'Welcome Back' party." 

Boomer sat impatiently on the bridge of the Expedition. He knew the Galactica would reiniate communications as soon as it had scanned the Expedition. By Boomer's estimation, they should have been in the Galactica's scanning range several centons ago. What was taking them so long? 

Just then the communications officer, Jem'nos (a male about Boomer's age) spoke, "Incoming transmission from the Galactica. I'll put in on speaker." 

Adama's voice reverberated through the bridge. "This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica." 

"I am Lyrahmi, Primary Pathchooser for the Expedition." 

"Lyrahmi, I'd like to discuss the details of Lieutenant Boomer's return to the Galactica." 

Lyrahmi nodded, "I understand that you have small crafts that carry several people. We do not have such craft, and thus do not have landing bays," her tone made it clear that 'landing bays' was a new term for her. "We do however have an empty cargo bay on our starboard side that can be used for such. 

"I would like to see your ship, as well," Lyrahmi added. 

"That seems quite satisfactory. I'll contact you again after we rendezvous." 

"Very well," Lyrahmi replied. Then she turned to Boomer, "I suggest you get some rest. You'll no doubt be very busy once you return home." 

Boomer decided to take her advice and try to get some rest, but first he wanted to get something to eat. He ordered the most extravagant foods on the menu. After all, Lyrahmi had made sure he didn't have pay for anything on the ship (he was a guest and was to be treated as such), and besides, pretty soon he'd be back on the Galactica and back on rations. Just then he saw Ka'lyne and waved him over. "Sit down. Order something." 

"No thanks," Ka'lyne responded. "I just ate. I heard we're supposed to meet your ship tomorrow night." 

Boomer had long since gotten used to Ka'lyne's abrupt changes in subjects, and so answered the young man's question in stride. "That's right." 

The server came with Boomer's food and asked in Ka'lyne would like to order. Ka'lyne declined and the young woman walked away. Ka'lyne asked, "What's your fleet like?" 

Boomer smiled. Ka'lyne had asked this before, and Boomer began to explain and describe life on the Galactica for Ka'lyne yet again. Boomer was a little surprised though. This time, Ka'lyne also asked Boomer what his life would be like once he returned to the fleet. He finished eating and they talked for perhaps a quarter-centar afterwards. Boomer then excused himself, saying that he needed to get some rest tonight, and he would be too keyed up tomorrow to do so. 

Athena lay in her bed, unable to sleep. What would she say to Boomer when she saw him? What would he say to her? She had no doubt he'd want to be part of his child's life, but would he want to be part of hers? 

Boomer stood outside the cargo bay doors. The shuttle had just landed, and the bay was being pressurized. Adama's communiqué had said that two pilots would be on the shuttle and Boomer had a pretty good idea who they were. Just then he heard, "The cargo bay has been pressurized." 

Boomer almost leapt forward. He hit the button that opened the huge cargo bay doors and then slipped through them as soon as they were far enough apart to allow him entrance. He sprinted across the floor to the shuttle whose door was only beginning to open. He embraced each of his friends as they exited the shuttle, each returned the quick embrace in kind—pounding on the back included. "It's good to see you," he told his fellow pilots. 

He turned as he realized his friends were looking behind him. "This is the Expedition's primary Pathchooser, Lyrahmi. And this is a student, Ka'lyne." He then turned to the Mik'baran, "This is Captain Apollo, and this is Lieutenant Starbuck," he said, gesturing to each in turn. 

Lyrahmi nodded her head in greeting. "Would you like a tour of the ship?" 

"Thank you for offering," Apollo answered, "but we're under orders to returned directly to the Galactica." 

"Very well." 

Ka'lyne turned to Boomer, and held out his hand, "Goodbye, Boomer." 

Boomer shook the young man's hand, pulled the boy to him for a quick hug and slapped the young Mik'baran on the back. "It's been good knowing you." 

Ka'lyne responded in kind and then excused himself from the cargo bay. It seemed strange to Starbuck that the boy left without being dismissed, but it didn't seem to bother the boss. 

"Are we ready to leave now?" Lyrahmi asked Apollo. Apollo was a little disconcerted; he'd thought there would be a bigger production than this. 

"Um, you're coming alone?" 

"Yes, I did not ask Commander Adama for anyone else's presence." 

"What I mean is, you're coming without any bodyguards?" 

"Do I need any?" 

"Well, no, but. . ." 

"Why would I bring a bodyguard, if I don't need one. Besides, I don't have any." 

"Well then," Starbuck said, "let's be on our way." 

As they entered the shuttle Lyrahmi asked, "May I sit in the front? I've never been in a craft such as this, and I would very much like to be able to see space from a new perspective." 

Apollo shot a look at Boomer who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Certainly," he said, "Lieutenant Starbuck will be piloting on our return trip." This would give him the perfect opportunity to speak with Boomer. 

As soon as Boomer and Apollo were settled in the back Boomer began asking questions. "How are things in the fleet? Have there been any losses?" 

"No," Apollo answered, "things are better than ever." He was about to elaborate further when Boomer spoke again. 

"That's great. How are Sheba and Boxey, and how's Athena?" Boomer couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice at the mention of Athena. 

"They're fine," Apollo answered. He looked directly at Boomer, "Athena's in your quarters now." 

As Apollo said these words, Boomer knew without a doubt, that Apollo was aware of the relationship he had had with Athena. He also knew that Apollo was letting him know where he could find Athena. Boomer would have questioned him further, if not for the two other people in the shuttle. Instead he held his tongue until the shuttle glided into the landing bay of the Galactica. 

************** As soon as the landing bay was filled with oxygen, Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama, along with several members of security, hurried forward. Both Tigh and Adama tried not to move too quickly, but the lightness in their steps betrayed their eagerness. 

Tigh watched as the shuttle doors opened and Boomer and Apollo emerged, followed shortly by Starbuck and a tall, grey-skinned humanoid, who he could only assume was the Primary Pathchooser. He waited for more people to exit the shuttle, assuming that a high ranking individual would not travel to a foreign vessel without at least one bodyguard. Finally, realizing no one else was on the shuttle, he looked at Adama, who was already making introductions. 

"I am Commander Adama and this is Colonel Tigh. Welcome to the Galactica." 

"Thank you, I am Lyrahmi, Primary Pathchooser for the Mik'baran vessel, Expedition." 

"Pleased to meet you," Adama answered. "Would you like a tour of the Galactica?" 

"Yes," she answered with typical Mik'baran candor. 

Tigh was a bit taken aback by her directness, but if Adama was similarly affected he didn't let it show. 

"Very well, then," Adama answered. "While I give you a tour of the ship, Colonel Tigh and Lieutenant Boomer can . . . catch up." 

Lyrahmi looked at him rather strangely as he finished but said nothing. Adama and Lyrahmi left to tour the ship and Tigh turned to Boomer, "Why don't we start from the beginning; exactly how did you end up on the alien vessel?" 

Adama and Lyrahmi entered Adama's office after finishing the tour, having avoided the more important areas of the ship, of course. He'd hoped to be discreet enough not to rouse her suspicion, but had failed miserably. He'd learned that her directness was not a sign of mental infirmity or gullibility when during the tour she and turned to him and said, "I understand you do not wish for me to see your weapons systems or central computer output unit, there is no need for you to try to beguile me into believing that they do not exist or that you simply didn't think of showing me such areas." 

When she'd said that he'd very nearly swallowed on his tongue trying to choke out an explanation (more for underestimating her than for not showing her the key areas of the Galactica). In the end, he'd simply said, "I apologize if I have offended you." Then they'd simply continued with the tour, deception apparently forgotten. 

All through the tour he'd questioned her about her people. He'd been astounded by some of the answered he'd received. They seemed a most strange people. According to Lyrahmi they possessed a very small military and a very loose government which allowed individuals a level of freedom almost unheard of. M Yet, if what she said was to believed, they had virtually no crime and no power-hungry individuals seeking to seize power. They seemed to have a paradicial homeworld, and yet left it. Despite their candor, they had great respect for the cultures of other species. Apparently they had profitable trading contracts with a great number of governments. Adama wondered how they had managed to accomplish so much with such an unorganized structure, and weak government. As he listened to the tale of Boomer's rescue, he'd wondered if it could possibly be true; was it possible that a ship would radically alter its course for no other purpose than to return one alien to his home? 

Adama drug his mind back to the present. Lyrahmi was questioning him, "If it's not to painful, I would very much like to know more about your 'colonies,' and their destruction." 

Meanwhile Tigh was just finishing Boomer's debriefing. Boomer was beginning to wonder if the debriefing would ever end. He'd already told Colonel Tigh everything that had happened to him. He'd also confirmed that the Mik'baran were exactly what they seemed. He'd told Tigh all that he knew about them, from their homeworld to their recreational activities. Now Tigh was wrapping up the proceedings. 

"Glad to have you back, Lieutenant," Tigh said with a smile. 

"Glad to be back sir," Boomer replied, utilizing all his will to keep from jumping up and bolting out the door to see Athena. He stood and shook Tigh's hand, then walked towards the door. 

Just as Boomer reached the exit Tigh said, "Oh, and Lieutenant," Boomer forced himself to turn back to the Colonel as the man continued speaking, "I believe a 'Welcome Home' party is being held for you in the officers club." 

Boomer plastered on a smile, "Sounds great, sir." Boomer left Tigh and hurried to his old quarters. The closer he got to his old quarters, the more nervous he became. By time he reached the door, he was nearly frozen with apprehension. His hand shook as he rang the chime. 

The door slid open and Boomer found himself staring into the face of the woman he loved. "I love you," he breathed. He eyes lit with joy and he could restrain himself no longer. He swept her into an embrace . . .only to pull back less than a micron later. He looked down, saw her rounded stomach, and looked back at her, his eyes wide with amazement. 

She disentangled herself from his arms. "Come in," she said. He stepped inside and the door closed behind him. 

Meanwhile, in the officers club, the party was going strong. Starbuck was smoking a fumarello and talking to Apollo. "Hey, after talking to their leader, I've got a good feeling about these Mik'baran." He paused to take a swallow of ambrosa, then continued, "She seemed honest, and hey, we all know I'm a great judge of character." He grinned and put his fumarello back in his mouth. 

Just then Colonel Tigh walked up behind the two warriors. "Well, I expected Boomer to be catching up with you guys. Or is he dancing with one of the women that seemed very eager to see him?" 

Starbuck looked startled. "You're through with his debriefing? He hasn't shown up yet; we figured he was still busy." 

"I wonder where he is. Seems strange that he didn't even show up at his own party." 

"Well," Starbuck answered, "maybe he ran into one of those eager ladies on his way here." Starbuck and Tigh both laughed, neither noticing that Apollo joined in neither the conversation nor the laughter. 

In counterpoint to his friends' laughter Boomer was silent. Finally he spoke, "We're going to be parents." 

Athena had felt a flame of joy ignite when Boomer said he loved her, only to have it dim as he pulled back in shock. As he spoke again she felt the flame grow a little brighter; he'd said 'we.' 

Boomer shook off his daze. "When are you due?" 

Athena answered him, gesturing with one hand; Boomer still held the other one, unwilling to let it go. 

Boomer smiled slightly, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, happiness creeping into his voice. 

"A boy," she answered in a quavering voice, flame of joy made brighter by the happiness in his voice. 

"We're going to have a son!" Boomer's face was split by a grin and he hugged Athena tightly. He kissed her deeply and embraced her yet again. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. 

"I love you, too," she responded and Boomer felt as if his heart would explode in exultation. He'd seen the look on her face when he first told her he loved her and had known she felt the same, but hearing it was one of the greatest joys he'd ever felt. He knew those three words must be the greatest words in existence-- if they came from Athena. He held her tighter. 

They walked over to the couch and sat down, facing each other. Boomer captured her other hand. "You're beautiful," he said softly. Then his tone became more pragmatic, "We have a lot to do. I have to get my things, we have to make sure everything is ready for the baby, set a date for the sealing ceremony—" 

"Sealing ceremony?" Athena said in a teasing, playful voice. "I don't remember you proposing." 

Boomer grinned; this was his Athena, the playful side of her she so rarely exposed. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

She kissed him deeply and stole his breath. When they broke apart she answered. "Okay." 

"Speaking of which," he said, "we have to announce our engagement." 

"Do we?" 

Boomer looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, there's a party going on right now. Everybody's there. It's the perfect time to announce our engagement." Her face split with a mischievous grin, "We could call Apollo and have him announce it for us." 

Boomer took in Athena's expression and knew that he was missing something. He reviewed all the conversations he'd had since returning to the Galactica, and remembering the deal he and Athena had made, suddenly it dawned on him, "Apollo's the only one that knows. He's the only one that knows it's my child!" 

Her grin just got wider. 

Adama and Lyrahmi's meeting was coming to an end. They'd arranged for the Mik'baran to receive a copy of the book of Kobol, along with disk versions of over fifty other literary and artistic works from the colonies in exchange for a fair amount of miro seed. 

Lyrahmi spoke, "My of us were very distressed when we heard what had happened to your home, and it has made us fear for our own. Speaking to you has only intensified my need to see home once more. I have no doubt that the other Pathchoosers will agree. After we make the trade tomorrow, we will be heading home. It will take us a long time to get there, but I will log your request about Earth in the main computer banks on Mik'bara. If there is ever any knowledge available I will endeavor that another Mik'baran vessel inform you." 

"Thank you," Adama answered sincerely. He escorted Lyrahmi back to the landing bay and she boarded a shuttle to take her back to the Expedition. 

Then Adama went to the officer's club. He saw his son with Sheba, Starbuck, and Cassie, but he didn't see Boomer anywhere. One of the on-duty personnel got Apollo's attention and Adama watched his son go over to the only quiet place in the club and answer the in-ship communicator. 

"Hello." A smile broke on the young pilot's face, "That's great. . .You want me to what?" Apollo said into the mouthpiece. "Why can't you announce it yourself?" He listened for a few more microns. "Fine, fine. Okay. But I'm not answering any questions. . .Alright, bye." 

Apollo walked over to center of the room, commonly used for entertainers to address the audience from, turned on the voice-amplifying device, and spoke. "May I have your attention, please," the room quieted instantly. "Some of you may have noticed that the guest of honor is missing. Well, I have just received word from him. He has asked me to announce his engagement to my sister, Athena." For a moment the room filled with silence broken only by the sound a few glasses shattering against the floor. Then a roar broke out. People cheered and gasped, asked their neighbors if they heard correctly, and some even answered their neighbors' questions. The "Welcome Back" party had become a "Congratulations" party, they'd gone from one guest of honor to two. . .neither of whom ever actually showed up for the party. 

Epilogue 

Boomer and Athena cheered as the bride and groom kissed. Athena handed her two sectar old son, Zac, to her father. Adama adored his new grandson. Boomer and Athena, along with Apollo and Sheba walked over to congratulate Starbuck and Cassie. 

Starbuck and Cassie had gotten engaged at Athena and Boomer's sealing reception. Actually, he'd asked her, and when she'd said yes he'd grabbed her, picked her up, and spun her around, all the while whooping. He'd had to explain himself when he noticed everyone staring at him. 

Sheba and Apollo announced their engagement at one of the once- a-secton dinners when Zac was a sectar old. They hadn't set a sealing date yet. Boxey was happy at the idea of having Sheba for a step-mother, though it had taken some time for him to get used to it. It seemed that they had waited for his approval before announcing their engagement, so no one actually knew how long they'd been engaged. 

Athena looked at her son, sleeping in his grandfather's arms. Boomer walked up behind Athena and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at their son once more and then up at her husband. She was very, very happy. 

THE END 


End file.
